Current computing, control, and communications systems employ processor elements (PE) such as a central processor unit (CPU) with an associated memory hierarchy of cache, random access memory (RAM) and hard drive(s) or network storage. PE's may be organized into a system on chip (SoC) or network on chip (NoC) of many PEs and memories such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) and may incorporate one or more application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) co-processors such as a floating point unit; or may incorporate a reconfigurable co-processor, e.g. of a field programmable gate array (FPGA). Computer programming languages such as assembly languages, C and C++ are known in the art for creating software packages offering basic capabilities e.g. in an operating system (OS) of such a computing device such as Windows or Linux, while higher level computer languages like Java and JavaScript are known in the art for programming higher level services such as databases and web services using OS services. Applications programmers may form still higher level applications for networked services such as cloud computing. Given the memory, processing, and input-output capabilities of modern digital information and signal processing devices, applications may be distributed across wired and wireless networks providing services via fixed and mobile devices like smart phones that may download applications via web services from such a database.
Because of the general numeric nature of the CPU registers, instruction set architecture (ISA), and memory, such machines are known to be Turing-equivalent (TE), able to compute anything that is possible to envision. The register sequences of CPUs, PEs, and GPUs are recognized in the art to be manipulated by malware to include subsequences that violate the authorized behavior of such computers and related networks resulting, for example in theft of wealth via data transfers over a compromised network, referred to in the art as cybercrime. Conventional cybersecurity measures including hardware roots of trust, sandboxes, virtual machines, anti-virus, firewalls, and monitors have been chronically incapable of providing a permanent solution to cybercrime. Cybercrime exploits the vast degrees of freedom, uncontrolled states of registers and memory, and sequences of instructions that may never terminate, termed by the theoretical computer science community Turing-equivalence. This Turing-equivalence of shared CPU hardware, the open ended nature of register sequences, the layering of software, and the re-programmability of the local and networked memory systems provide opportunities for malware to perform computing tasks that are not authorized and that may result in financial or physical damage to the users of such computing systems.